This invention relates generally to an actuating mechanism for a water closet which reduces water waste without affecting the function of a conventional water closet. The invention may be easily and quickly installed in a conventional flush tank found in present day water closets.
In recent years water conversation at the individual household level has become important because of the extremely large volume of water being consumed daily by a growing population. The conventional home water closet utilizes in most instances a flush tank having a fixed volume of water which is utilized to flush the toilet bowl. It has been determined that the large volume of water found in a conventional flush tank need not always be expended to thoroughly clean the bowl. Also in the operation of a conventional flush tank, one to two gallons of water are wastaed in filling the trap and bowl, since the bowl trap in excessively filled while the flush tank is being filled. Many devices have been shown in the prior art to attempt to provide a two-stage or dual mode of operation for partial and full flush of the flush tank. But many of these devices have been extremely complex in operation, reducing the reliability of the flush tank while increasing the costs of installation. Further, the prior art has not shown a device to reduce the excess flow going into the trap and bowl during and after the flush tank has been actuated.
The instant invention provides a non-complex linkage arm and auxiliary float used in conjunction with a bowl trap meter tank which provides partial or full flush operation of the flush tank while reducing water waste when filling the trap.